RiverClan Camp
You have entered the RiverClan camp. This is a place for RiverClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiature after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit etc. name. Chat TC cats arrive Crookedkit jumped. "Why are there four cats here, mommy?" he asked. Shadowheart sighed "They left ThunderClan, to become RiverClan cats again, sweetie." Shadowheart replied to her kit Stormkit growled "Will they hurt us?" Kaito padded up "I'm not sure, probably not, but Shadowheart and I will always protect you, thats a promise." Whitethroat: "Protect? Sure you don't mean attack?" Whitethroat hissed to Kaito "There gonna hurt us!" Crookedkit squealed as he hid behind his mother. Kaito spun around, hissing "Why don't you shut your flea-bitten mouth, Whitethroat!" She snar;ed Whitethroat: "OH no I feel so hurt. But you know what I'm talking about the time you attacked Solarwind, your clanmate and then when you attacked me, your clanmate. So you go on being a liar." "I NEVER ATTACKED SOLARWIND! AND YOU ATTACKED ME!" Kaito snarled "I'm NOT a liar!" Whitethroat: "Oh really, you need to learn a thing, attacking means you starting a fight, Like you did. And maybe it was just one of your little claws, but you still attacked a clanmate, and you say I follow the warrior code, and then to attack your clanmates. The good little warrior" Kaito snarled at Whitethroat "Why must you always try to make me seem like a bad cat!" Leopardspots rolled her eyes. "Stop fighting, you guys," she meowed. Snowfall pads up to Crookedkit. "I won't hurt you." Shadowheart swiped her tail around Crookedkit, and the rest of the kits, drawing them to her Blossomcloud snarled. "How can we trust you!?" Snowfall shrugged. Robinsong flicked her ears. Waterki hissed, "Mom, let me go! You're squishing me!" Shadowheart looked down "Sorry, sweetie!" Shadowheart meowed, letting her tail looser Waterkit breathed. "Thank you!" Rainkit gives her 'the look'. "It isn't that bad, Waterkit." Blossomcloud curled her tail around Viperkit, Dapplekit and Riverkit. Viperkit hissed, and sunk his long teeth in Blossomclouds tail "I don't like being held with a tail!" Dapplekit laughed. "Ok." Blossomcloud purred. Rainkit watched carefully. (Hey guys, does Blue ever RP Blacksong?) (Sometimes, Maple -- Psychopath ) Solarwind: Solarwind thrust his way in between the two snarling she-cats. "That's enough! Whitethroat, Kaito didn't attack me. Infact, the scratch hardly grazed my skin! Stop looking for a fight. We need to give these ThunderClan cats a chance to be loyal to RiverClan. Just remember, they are part RiverClan," he added glancing at Gorsefang. Whitethroat:(I wish the pages would make it more clear...) "Why is it I get the feeling you all take Kaito's side with out even finding out what's going on? And I've never done anything to try and make the Thunderclan cats feel unwelcome, Just leave that to the kits." Solarwind narrowed his eyes angrily. "I was speaking to everyone when I said that." he meowed. Crookedkit hid behind Solarwind. Stormkit hid behind Solarwinds leg, and peeped out behind it Waterkit rolled her eyes, then turned towards the newcomers, and cheerfully said. "Hi there! Welcome to RiverClan!" Winterfall thrust her way to the front. She watched the cats with keen interest. Relaxing and news Kaito was chatting with Rubystar "So I heard ThunderClan had a fire in their camp, and a twoleg was strangling Flameshine. Firepelt attacked the twoleg, so it threw him into the fire, and Flameshine dragged him out in time for him to say his final goodbyes, and he died for GOOD!" She added with a happy sqeal Moonpaw: when is the next gathering? I want to go! Kaito looked at her apprentice "Soon," She replied Moonpaw: I can't wait to see all the other clans! "Viperkit get down from there! Dapplekit come here! Get off Rubystar Riverkit! Rockkit don't eat that!" Blossomcloud meowed to her kits. Viperkit stuck his tounge out, and leapt off the warriors den onto Rubystars head Riverkit pounced on Rubystar's tail. Waterkit rolled her eyes. Shadowheart was laying next to Goldenfern, chatting, as Stormkit snoozed on Shadowhearts side. Almondkit was curled up against Goldenfern Rubystar purred ands gently pushed Dapplekit off of her. Her eyes became sad. "I will miss, Firepelt. Before he became sick, he was a noble and loyal warrior." Kaito nodded, then looked confused "Sick? As in rabies, or his goin nuts?" She asked Dapplekit curled up beside Rubystar. Stormkit was laying on Rubystar's side, sleeping peacefully. Viperkit was riding around on Troutleaps back "Kitty-back ride! Kitty-back ride!" He demanded Almondkit was curled up next to Goldenfern Shadowheart Goldenfern and Dawnfire watched, amused, as Troutleap carried Viperkit on his back. Rubystar sighed peacefully. "StarClan sure has blessed our nursery this greenleaf", she murmered happily. Troutleap sighed. "Fine," he trodded around camp with Viperkit on his back. Crookedkit snoozed beside Rubystar. Rubystar felt warm with all the kits snuggled around her. She purred and licked Crookedkit's head. Moonpaw: I caught a salmon! does someone want it?*looks at the big bundle of cats* Robinsong padded in. Moonpaw: Robinsong, do you want this salmon? I caught it myseft! Kaito purred at her apprentice "I'm proud of you," Spiderstep looked around camp. Dapplekit padded up to Spiderstep. "Hi." Viperkit sqealed happily, riding on Troutleap Stormkit snuggled deeper in Rubystar's fur, purring happily in his sleep Almondkit looked around with wide eyes at the camp Crookedkit tilted his head. "Salmon?" he echoed Moonpaw's words. Moonpaw: It's a fish you can catch in the stream when you become an apprentice. Want a bite?*nudes Crookedkit* It taists good. Looking for Dustkit Wearily, Beechkit padded up to the tangle of cat tails. "This must be the RiverClan Camp," he thought. "The smell is really strong. I bet Dustkit is in here." Musting up all his courage and strength, Beechkit padded with his tail up high right through the entrance and into the camp. "I sure hope he's here, 'cause if not, I'm in deep trouble!" Beechkit thought. Padding into the clearing, he looked for what would be a nursery. ''"''Dustkit?" he called," Dustkit, are you here? I've come to take you back. You don't belong here! Dustkit!" Suddenly, he realized how loud he screamed. The cats in the clearing were all staring at him now. "Awww mouse dung. Why did I have to scream?" he said wearily. Dustkit: *pads out of the nursery* Beechkit, what are you doing here? *eyes widen in horror* get out of here before any other cats find you! *looks around* look Beechkit, i know you want me to come back with you...but...im Riverclan now...not Windclan so please...get...out... "I think it's too late for that, everyone saw me. I'm taking you back. I bet Moondust and Darkfang are looking furiously for you! Come on. I'm not leaving without you," Beechkit replied. Dustkit: *eyes narrow* Darkfang knows where i am, and whether you like this or not im going to have to deal with you as if you're an intruder if you dont leave *tail flicks and whispers* i dont want to hurt you...go back to windclan... "I'd like to see you try!" Beechkit hissed. "I'm not leaving without you," he whispered, "Now come on." He looked up to see cats coming towards him, their claws unsheathed. Trying to make himself look tough, he held his tail high, even though he was trembling. Category:RiverClan